Machina
|-|Machina= |-|Midgard Völsunga Saga= |-|Pantheon= Character Synopsis Goetz von Berlichingen, the Sombre Knight, is a major antagonist in the visual novel Dies Irae. His comrades call him Machina due to the nature of his ability, but his true name in life was Michael Wittman. He was the final member to join the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, and only did so after dying, appearing in Gladsehim and slaying a thousand opponents. His new body is entirely artificial. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A Physically, 5-B '''likely far higher''' with Midgard Völsunga Saga | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Name: Machina, Goetz von Berlichingen (LDO surname), Michael Wittmann (Real name), Number 7 of the obsidian round table's longinus Dreizehn Orden, Einherjar Nigredo Gender: Male Age: 94 Classification: '''Human (Formerly), Einherjar, Robot '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8, Einherjar transcend the concept of death so long as Reinhard Heydrich is still alive and will endlessly revive so long as Gladsehim still exists), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality) Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of his targets), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly, with Gladsheim ), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Temporal Erasure, Narrative Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (the punch that Machina throws with his Yetzirah alone is strong enough to be "dense with the concept of death", Machina's attacks bring the end of history itself, has been consistently stated to be able to erase others on a narrative level, making their existence within the story disappear, nothing can stand against Dues Ex Machina. being hit with it will automatically bring an end to everything on a conceptual level), Power Nullification (knocked Ren out of Eine Faust Overture with a single swing of his fist, and knocked Cain out of Beatrice's Donner Totentanz), Durability Negation (is the only LDO member known to be able to break through Trifa's defense which, gives him resistances to magical, temporal and physical attacks, Resistance to Paralysis (able to move through Rusalka's Beri'ah) along with, Spiritual, Mental (could fight in Methuselah's aura, unaffected), Temporal (could fight in Methuselah's aura, unaffected) and conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: Mountain Level (casually oneshotted Tubal Cain while being in his Deus Ex Machina state, Cain is known for being able to shatter mountains, should be comparable to Wolfgang Schreiber), Planet Level (Machina's briah can shatter Methuselah's existence and end the concept of darkness once and for all, even Methuselah himself stated that Machina was the only LDO thus far who had something that could harm him ), can ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways | Metaverse Level (gets boosted to the level of a Hadou god when Reinhard unleashes his Dies Irae) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely FTL+ (At least comparable to Eleonore. Intercepted both Ren Fuji and Tubal Caineven while both of them had beri'ah active. Able to keep up, dodge, and trade blows with Ren Fuji, who once accelerated fast enough to make lightning appear frozen to him which showed to be this fast) | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Mountain Class | Metaverse Level Durability: Mountain level '''(the three commanders are comparable to each other in strength thus should scale to mountain level in durability) | '''Metaverse Level Stamina: 'Limitless (due to being part of Reinhard's legion he is a victim of eternal strife thus will fight for all of eternity) | Limitless | Limitless 'Range: Melee range | Metaversal Intelligence: '''Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, expert tactician, possesses absolute knowledge on human anatomy and psychology '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Versions: Base |''' Legion Reincarnation''' Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina (His own body) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Yetzirah *'Deus Ex Machina'God From the Machine Machina's Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina takes the form of his own body. A passive Relic that is always active, Deus Ex Machina allows him to end anything his fists hit, even putting an end to a transcendence-type Beri'ah user's ability (ex. Ren's and Beatrice's) and putting them back to their base form so long as they have a history as well as breaking through ones defenses such as even the likes of Valeria Trifa's, who possesses Reinhard's body and thus all of the protection it comes with it. He is also even able to hit elemental beings with his relic, as he knocked out Tubal Cain while he had Beatrice's Beri'ah active that makes the latter become pure lightning and returning him to his normal state. 'Beri'ah' *'Midgard Völsunga Saga'End of the Mortal Realm Machina’s transcendence-type Beri'ah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Machina’s punches now have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of one's life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). This even applies to concepts (As they have existed since the Big Bang), allowing him to destroy Methuselah and the concept of darkness he embodies had Machina landed a direct hit. The only possible ways to bypass this ability are to be higher-dimensional (As it is impossible for Machina to actually hit them), have no time of history (as even as little as a millisecond of existence can count as having history), or to simply avoid all contact with his fists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Visual Novel Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Ressurection Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Males Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5